


total eclipse of the heart

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION/Сборник драбблов.Длится несколько секунд, приводит к колоссальным последствиям[Сборник; пейринг в названии главы]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. lumark school!au

– Ренджун, скажи мне, я уникальный? 

Донхек давится воздухом, за что получает выразительный взгляд от Ренджуна. Этот взгляд не делает Донхеку ничего, поэтому он без угрызений и спешно встает из-за стола. 

– Пожалуй, я потороплю Джемина, – произносит Донхек, оглядывая остававшихся на месте Марка и Ренджуна. – Он слишком долго стоит в очереди за обедом. 

Он уходит, и Марк вновь обращает все свое внимание на Ренджуна. 

Ренджун вздыхает. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, хен? 

Марк неопределенно ведет плечом и прикусывает губу, задумываясь. 

– Ну, уникальный, – повторяет он. – Не такой, как все. Не посредственность. 

– Ты точно не посредственность, – фыркает Ренджун и берет в руки стакан с соком, чтобы сделать глоток и выбить себе немного времени на обдумывание. – В тебе явно есть что-то особенное. Во всех есть. 

– И что же особенного во мне? – не унимается Марк. 

И явно не делает лучше Ренджуну. 

– Ну, – Ренджун задумывается, – ты шаришь в математике. 

– Джемин тоже шарит в математике, – парирует Марк. Ренджун хочет опрокинуть на него содержимое своего стакана. 

Ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не высказать свое раздражение и не выглядеть нервным. 

– Зато Джемин полный отстой в языках, – продолжает Ренджун. 

Марк хмурится, обдумывая услышанное, но все же качает головой. 

– Нет, полмира хорошо говорят на английском, это не считается. 

– С чего ты вообще начал весь этот разговор? 

Ренджун надеется перевести тему, и, кажется, это работает, потому что Марк тут же дергается назад и тушуется. 

Ренджун ненавидит, что сутулая спина и краснеющие кончики ушей говорят ему так много о друге. 

– И почему я не удивлен, – бормочет Ренджун достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Марк, а также только что подошедший Джемин. 

– Опять Вон? – вместо приветствия произносит Джемин, и Ренджун кивает, оглядываясь на него. 

– А где Донхек? 

– Он сказал что-то про плохую ауру и ушел в класс, – пожимает плечами Джемин. Джемин садится за стол на место возле Ренджуна напротив Марка. 

Несчастный вид хена не отнимает у него аппетита, поэтому Ренджуну приходится ему напомнить о манерах, чтобы тот перестал чавкать. Вместо ответа Джемин лезет палочками в тарелку Ренджуна (за что несильный удар по руке от Ренджуна), но все же перестает чавкать. 

Пару секунд пронаблюдав за ним, Ренджун все же продолжает прерванный диалог. 

– Марк опять забивает себе голову разной ерундой, – объясняет он. – Хотя в этот раз тут что-то новенькое. Хен буквально превзошел мои ожидания. 

– Перестань издеваться, – стонет Марк, складывая руки на столе и роняя на них голову. Он добавляет что-то еще, но из-за положения его не слышно. Ренджун пинает его под столом и просит повторить. Марк стонет с большей досадой и повторяет, но уже с меньшей экспрессией:

– Просто, если я ничего из себя не представляю, значит я не интересен. А если я не интересен, то я никого не могу заинтересовать, – он осекается. – Не то чтобы я хотел кого-то заинтересовать, но… 

– Вот это логика, хен, – комментирует Джемин и вовремя отодвигает поднос Ренджуна, чтобы тот не уткнулся лбом в свой салат. – Но называй вещи своими именами. Все здесь присутствующие знают про твой краш. И под «все» я имею в виду, что, вероятно, полшколы уже заметили твои глаза-сердечки, появляющиеся всякий раз, когда господин Вон Юкхей находится в радиусе трех метров от тебя. 

– Почему трех? – хмуро переспрашивает Марк. 

– Потому что на большем расстоянии ты еще можешь функционировать, – поясняет Джемин. – А на меньшем – стоит вызвать реанимацию. 

– Очень смешно, – качает головой Марк и отодвигается на стуле. – Пожалуй, я найду Донхека. 

– Удачи, – кивает Джемин, наблюдая за тем, как Марк встает со своего места, забирает свой поднос и уходит. Затем он добавляет: – Донхеку. Она ему понадобится. 

Джемин смеется с собственной шутки, и Ренджун дает ему подзатыльник. Ренджун провожает взглядом уходящего Марка, затем разворачивается на стуле и смотрит на сидящего в углу среди друзей Юкхея. 

Ренджун, может, и тихий, но общение с людьми, которых он называет своими друзьями, многому научило его. 

ответный взгляд он выдерживает полностью.


	2. dowoo warm!au

  
Доен вздрагивает, когда перед ним на стойке появляется стопка.

Ему приходится напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, где он. То, что вместо коньяка в стопке находится шарик мороженого, совсем не помогает.

Он поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с барменом.

— Это не то, что я заказывал, — оповещает Доен.

Чону, как написано на его бэйдже, кивает, но не спешит что-либо сделать.

— Да, — признаёт он. — Но, как только я увидел тебя, понял, что это плохое решение. К тому же, ты даже не обратил внимание, что я покинул бар на целых пятнадцать минут, чтобы купить тебе мороженое.

Доен пропускает фамильярность мимо ушей.

— Пятнадцать минут? — переспрашивает он.

— Может больше, — пожимает плечами Чону. Доен обхватывает голову руками и вдавливает пальцы в виски.

— Кажется, я слишком сильно погрузился в мысли.

Чону кивает и пододвигает стопку с мороженым ближе к Доену.

— Оно тает, — замечает он. — Я, конечно, могу предложить лёд, но ты можешь уже приступать и рассказать мне абсолютно все.

Доен хмыкает, но принимает ложку из чужих рук и начинает ковыряться в подтаявшей массе.

— Это не самая приятная история.

— Это все еще история, — подбадривает его Чону. — Достаточно важная, раз ты оказался в среду вечером в баре в полном одиночестве.

Доен оглядывается, чтобы понять, что он действительно единственный посетитель сейчас.

— У всех бывают не лучшие времена, — уклончиво продолжает Чону, когда Доен вновь смотрит на него.

— Ну, — после некоторого времени все же начинает Доен, — я явно в самой мрачной части своей жизни.

— Даже так? — комментирует Чону. Доен кивает и пробует первую ложку.

— Поссорился с близким человеком.

Чону мягко улыбается.

— Все мы иногда срываемся на членов семьи, — говорит Чону. — Ничего страшного, помиритесь.

Доен качает головой:

— Это не родственник, — поясняет он. — Друг, — он медлит, задумываясь. — Бывший, вообще-то. Мы расстались и решили остаться друзьями, это не особо сработало, на самом деле.

— Я вижу.

— В этот раз было даже хуже, чем когда мы расстались.

— И давно вы расстались?

Доен задумывается.

— Два месяца и два дня назад.

Чону пару раз моргает, прежде чем рассмеяться.

— Неужели настолько все плохо? 

Доен закатывает глаза.

— Нет, просто мы расстались первого января. Лёгкая дата, чтобы запомнить.

— Значит, все настолько плохо, — заключает Чону, улыбаясь. Доен немного подвисает на чужой улыбке, но относительно быстро переводит внимание на расстаявшее мороженое. Чону тоже замечает это. — Ох, теперь оно не выглядит привлекательно и жизнеутверждающе, — вздыхает он.

— Прям как я, — бормочет Доен, чем вызывает у засуетившегося бармена смешок.

Чону ставит на стойку бокс с мороженым, забирает у Доена ложку и делает новую порцию в чистой стопке.

— Не скажу, что я с тобой согласен, — продолжает Чону, — но тогда, может быть, тебе нужно что-то привлекательное и жизнеутверждающее внутри себя, чтобы стать таким?

Доен смотрит на него долгие десять секунд, прежде чем забрать ложку и — вместо стопки — сам бокс.

— Опять, это не было так ужасно, — возвращается к теме Доен. — Может, Джехен меня ненавидит, но я бы пережил это. Пережил бы, если бы он один начал считать меня отвратительным другом.

— Но он не один, и вот ты здесь.

— Именно, — подтверждает Доен. — Еще трое, может, больше, — он берет паузу с помощью большой ложки мороженого, прежде чем ответить. — Из-за Джехена я сорвался на Тэна, до этого наворотил дел с Джонни. И после всего этого Тэен, кажется, даже не посмотрит в мою сторону. Просто потому что.

— У этого есть какая-то определённая причина? Общая, может быть.

Доен пожимает плечами. Он действительно не знает.

— Может, — осторожно отвечает он. — Может, мы просто никогда не были по-настоящему близки. Все мы, то есть, — он смотрит на бокс в своих руках, опустив голову. Отчего-то теперь сидеть прямо было очень тяжело. — Если бы мы общались больше, были более откровенны друг с другом, ничего подобного бы не случилось.

Доену не хорошо.

От навалившихся мыслей его подташнивает. Стоящая тишина давит пустотой в голове и мыслях. И Доен не знает, что ему больше делать.

— Может, так даже лучше, — говорит он. — Без никого. Когда некого разочаровать.

Он опускает голову на стойку, почти ложась. Он чувствует себя ровно как расстаявшее мороженое — бесполезно и бессмысленно.

Доен не двигается, когда чувствует чужие пальцы в своих волосах. 

Чону прочесывает пальцами его волосы, немного массируя кожу головы. Это расслабляет, и Доен почти дремлет, учитывая, что в это время Чону не произносит ни слова.

Доен не следит за тем, сколько проходит времени, но он уже почти спокоен и не в состоянии в любую секунду шагнуть под поезд, так что, кажется, довольно много.

Рука Чону медленно и плавно переходит на участок возле уха, мягко проходясь по коже короткими ногтями и заправляя пряди волос без особой на то надобности. Доен подавляет досадный стон, когда понимает, что сеанс релаксации подходит к концу.

Чону не отнимает руки, осторожно касаясь пальцами контура лица и приподнимая лицо Доена за подбородок, заставляя того подняться.

Доен не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом, но не знает, куда еще смотреть, чтобы это не выглядело странным. Доен жалеет, что за свою жизнь не научился читать чужие эмоции.

— Давай я провожу тебя до дома, — первым заговаривает Чону. — Я не хочу звучать как-такой-человек, и мы, конечно, работаем до последнего клиента, но тебе лучше вернуться, правда. Уже довольно поздно, а ты морально истощен. Сон в таких случаях — лучшее лекарство.

Доен слабо кивает, в ответ получая очередную, но уже более нежную улыбку.

Пока Чону закрывает бар, Доен стоит рядом с боксом мороженого и ложкой в руках.

Снаружи не особо холодно, учитывая, что наступает тёплый сезон, но с такими мерами Доен все равно имеет все шансы заболеть.

Чону не останавливает его, но просит не есть мороженое слишком быстро и давать ему хоть немного согреться во рту. Доен, может, да, а может, нет, слушается его.

Он почти ничего не говорит во время их недолгой прогулки, изредка указывая, где им повернуть.

И он, может, да, а может, нет, но добавил в их маршрут несколько новых переулков.

Чону тоже не отличается особой говорливостью, но он периодически вспоминает и рассказывает, о каком-то — по его мнению — смешном случае с работы. Даже если он и понимает, насколько смешными они кажутся Доену, он не перестаёт говорить о них.

И все же до дома Доена они доходят неприятно быстро. Бокс Доена на треть пуст, а Чону надеется, что навигатор сможет вывести его в родной район. 

Чону решает, что лучший момент спросить, когда Доен не рассчитал свои силы и размер зачерпаной им же порции.

— Забавно, что я знаю имена всех твоих друзей, но не твоё.

Доен закашливается и прикрывает одной рукой рот, чтобы не выглядеть некультурно. В уголках его глаз скапливается влага по мере того, как он пытается вернуть дыхание в норму.

Чону выглядит обеспокоенным, но Доен качает головой.

— Все в порядке, — при первой же возможности говорит он. — И я Доен.

— Тогда приятно с тобой познакомиться, Доен, — кивает Чону. — Надеюсь, до квартиры ты доберешься без проблем, а дальше останется помириться с друзьями. И знаешь что?

— Что?

— Жизнь будет прекрасна.

Доен хмыкает.

— Очень жизнеутверждающе, — произносит он. И добавляет: — Для столь позднего часа.

Чону запрокидывает голову, чтобы подавить — или попытаться подавить — смех. Через пару секунд он смотрит на Доена, склонив голову к плечу:

— Я надеялся, ты мне скажешь, что я привлекательный.

×

Когда Доен отвечает на звонок утром, его голос звучит жутко глухо и хрипло. Учитывая начинающую кружиться голову, Доен сомневается, что это только из-за сна.

— Мы вчетвером собираемся встретиться вечером, — говорит Тэн. — Если ты хочешь прийти, мы в обычном месте.

— Спасибо, — хрипло отвечает Доен, проверяя время на часах и пытаясь вспомнить, какие сроки годности у лекарств в его аптечке.

— Дерьмово звучишь, — отмечает Тэн. — Все в порядке?

Доен подавляет смешок, слыша посторонний шум где-то в стороне.

— Да, — не особо убедительно произносит он. — Просто похмелье.  



	3. tendery hbd!au

  
Первым с Хендери об этом заговаривает Сяоджун:

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно?

Хендери не успевает среагировать, как к нему присоединяется Янян:

— Серьёзно, крашиться на того, кто тебя на столетие старше, — странно.

Хендери еще не так хорош в сдерживании эмоций, поэтому отпихивает от себя друзей и широкими шагами идёт дальше по улице. Впрочем, его быстро догоняют.

×

Янян провожает вернувшегося в комнату Хендери пристальным взглядом и пинает читающего журнал Джуна, чтобы тот тоже обратил внимание.

Хендери старается не обращать на них внимание, но все равно вздрагивает, когда Янян спрашивает:

— Как прошло свидание?

— Это не было свиданием, — закатывает глаза Хендери, поворачиваясь к ним.

Он сталкивается взглядом с Джуном, тут же теряющим к нему интерес и возвращающимся к чтению.

— Конечно, это не было свиданием, — кивает Янян. — Ты просто просидел в его комнате последние три часа. Как и вчера. Как и позавчера. Как и неделю назад, — он тянется вперёд и ухмыляется. — Ты проводишь с ним все свободное время.

— Это преступление? — хмыкает Хендери и падает на свою кровать. — Мы просто болтаем. И смотрим фильмы.

Янян кивает.

— Ага, но все то же самое ты мог бы делать и с нами. Нет? Признай, что Тэн-гэ для тебя особенный.

— Ты мелкий!..— в Яняна летит подушка, которую тот с лёгкостью отбивает в Джуна.

Джун откладывает книгу.

— Если для тебя Янян мелкий, то представь, какой мелкий ты для Тэн-гэ, — проговаривает Джун, и Хендери совсем не нравится, как это звучит.

— Он старше всего на два года...

— Целых два года!— перебивает его Янян, за что получает от Джуна по руке с тихим: «Ты перегибаешь палку».

Хендери задумывается ненадолго, прежде чем решиться:

— Хорошо, на следующей неделе, когда мы вернёмся в Корею, — произносит он, — мы поедем на источники. Только мы втроём.

— И никаких взрослых?

— И никаких взрослых, — подтверждает Хендери.

Сяоджун медлит, прежде чем спросить:

— Ты уверен, что на следующей неделе — нормально? — он смотрит прямо на Хендери. — Знаешь, Тэн-гэ...

Хендери машет головой.

— Забудь о старших, — говорит он. — Следующая неделя только для нас.

Сяоджун смотрит на него еще некоторое время, прежде чем все же забить.

Сяоджун забивает ровно настолько, чтобы через неделю, когда они будут уже третий день нежиться на источниках, спросить Хендери:

— Так, как ты поздравишь Тэна-гэ?

Хендери не понимает, о чем Джун говорит, что тут же замечает Янян с громким воплем:

— Только не говори, что ты забыл про день рождения гэ!

Хендери ничего не говорит.

По его лицу и так все понятно.

Сяоджун позволяет Яняну потащить Хендери прочь из купальни, а сам остаётся досиживать последние минуты в тишине и спокойствии.

×

— Наверное, тебе интересно, почему я звоню, — Хендери мнется, слыша в ответ лишь дыхание. — Я опоздал на день или типа того, но... С днём рождения? — он посмеивается. — У тебя есть все права ненавидеть меня... Я тоже скучаю. Я опоздал, но, все же, с днем рождения?

Сяоджун пугает Хендери, появляясь из-за угла. Он шепчет Хендери, что Янян уже вызвал для них такси. Хендери отгоняет его, подавая жесты свободной рукой, а сам ждёт хоть кого-то ответа. Его не следует.

Хендери вздыхает.

— Я очень сильно скучаю по тебе. И я знаю, как тупо, что я забыл про дату, — продолжает он. — Я не сделаю ту же ошибку вновь, я так виноват, серьёзно.

Сяоджун появляется вновь уже вместе с Яняном, показывающим на экран своего мобильного. Хендери в ответ машет руками отчаянней, но не может прямо сейчас сбросить звонок.

— Так, ладно, теперь ты знаешь, — начинает говорить Хендери быстрее. — Только не бросай трубку, мне еще есть, что сказать. Я так хотел бы сейчас оказаться дома с тобой. Да, сейчас уже поздно это говорить. Не думай, что мне плевать. Ты же знаешь, что я все исправлю?

Янян шипит о том, что они уедут без него, и уходит, пока Сяоджун пытается убедить таксиста подождать их еще минут пять или пятьдесят.

— Тэн? — слабо повторяет Хендери и вздрагивает, когда слышит тихое мычание. — С двадцатиоднолетием?

Смешок заставляет Хендери расслабиться. По крайней мере, его не послали.

— Хендери, — мягко произносит Тэн.

— Да?

— Мне двадцать два.

∆

— Ты совсем не злишься на меня за то, что я забыл про твой др?

— Не.

— Почему?

Тэн пожимает плечами, не сдерживая улыбки. Если бы Хендери не чувствовал себя виноватым, он бы его пнул.

Проходит еще секунд десять, прежде чем Тэн продолжает:

— Он через неделю.  



	4. johjae cryingspace!au

  
Джонни боится экспериментировать. 

Не хочет пробовать, потому что понимает, каким будет результат. 

Это что-то, чего он старался не замечать и игнорировать в последние пару лет. Что-то, так долго подавляемое и начинающее вырываться наружу. 

Все начинается с малого. 

Чем дальше он продвигается в учебе, тем больше трудностей. Джонни знает, что не сдастся и не свернет, но все равно позволяет тяжелым мыслям проникнуть в голову. 

Они давят на него изнутри, отчего вся его работа стопорится, а он сам погружается в мысли о том, как все в его жизни неправильно. 

Это не длится долго. Жалость и ненависть к себе исчезают так же незаметно, как и появляются. Джонни не особо об этом задумывается. 

Не задумывается и о том, что после подобных сессий самоунижения ему становится проще. 

Джонни доводит себя до слез. 

Добиться подобного не сложно. Достаточно лишь найти нужные слова, которые заденут самые больные точки в памяти. 

Он не знает, в какой момент простые слезы превращаются в истерику. Он еле успевает скрыть все следы до возвращения соседа по комнате. 

Точно, он живет не один. Ему нельзя быть беспечным. 

Джонни не видит в своих методах ничего опасного. Он ведь не верит во все эти фразы и слова, которые применяет к себе. 

Они просто всплывают в его памяти. Какие-то старые случаи, ссоры с друзьями, случайно услышанные сплетни о нем же, собственные предположения. 

Джонни не воспринимает это серьезно. Он самодостаточен. Ему не важно мнение окружающих, он доволен своей жизнью. 

Пусть и повторяет себе обратное каждый раз. 

Джонни замечает, что слезы не только опустошают сознание, делая его легким, но и справляются с другими проблемами. 

Он позволяет себе захлебываться в панике, когда ничего не получается. Он заставляет себя плакать, когда болит голова, и боль тут же проходит. 

И то, что Джонни с каждым днем все меньше контактирует с друзьями и в принципе покидает свою комнату, не самая большая жертва ради его комфорта. 

Иногда ему не везёт. 

Он старается подстраивать свое расписание так, чтобы чаще оставаться в комнате в одиночестве. Ходит в душ по ночам, чтобы также оставаться без кого-либо.

Но он не может предугадать все. 

И в один вечер Джехен застает его. 

Хуже всего, что Джонни не может и не хочет успокоиться. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что кто-то видит его в таком состоянии, и мысли об этом только душат сильнее. 

Джехен делает то, что, он чувствует, должен сделать. Он садится рядом с Джонни, обнимая и пытаясь успокоить.

Джехен повторяет, что все хорошо и что он рядом, чтобы выслушать и помочь. 

Джонни сомневается в этом. 

Джонни считает, что у него идеальная жизнь.   
Просто изначально так сложилось.   
Хорошие родители, не бедная семья, поступление в желаемый университет, друзья.   
Он чувствует себя неблагодарным за то, кем он является. 

Он не думает, что Джехен будет его осуждать или ненавидеть, если он ему все расскажет.   
Джехен не такой.   
Но он просто не поймет. 

Утром Джехен выглядит обеспокоенным и даже пытается завязать разговор на тему произошедшего, но Джонни уводит диалог в сторону, а после и вовсе уходит, оставляя Джехена без ответов. 

Джонни подбирает время тщательнее.   
Он умело игнорирует свои порывы в течение нескольких дней, почти целую неделю. Ему даже кажется, что наступил один из тех периодов, когда ему не нужны его способы борьбы со стрессом. 

Но стоит ему ночью перед сном лишь вспомнить об этом, он не может остановить поток мыслей. Волной, они накрывают его с головой, и он просто надеется, что Джехен спит крепко. 

Джонни не всхлипывает, но дыхание его сбивается, и, чем больше он старается его вернуть в норму, тем хуже у него получается. 

Он отворачивается к стене и прикрывает руками рот. Закрывая глаза, он считает про себя до пятидесяти, но в голове то и дело появляются расплывчатые образы. 

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем Джонни реагирует на шум позади себя и вскоре чувствует присутствие Джехена. 

Тот садится на край кровати, заглядывая в чужое лицо, и Джонни слышит, как тот вздыхает. 

Джехен проводит с ним всю ночь, обнимая со спины, оглаживая руки и ничего не говоря. Джонни стыдно, еще он рад, что Джехен на него не давит. 

Он отмечает, что в его компании легче.

***

Джехен не спрашивает. Он привыкает. 

Ему почти физически больно от того, что он ничего не может сделать. Пусть это и выглядит так, что Джонни нужно только его присутствие. 

Если это единственное, что он может ему дать, он готов терпеть. 

Джехен пытался спрашивать остальных про Джонни, но все на его вопросы отвечали лишь, что тот - один из самых счастливых людей, пусть он и ведет себя иногда странно. Джехен пытался искать информацию, но не нашел ничего толкового или подходящего под описание.

Джехен хочет вывести Джонни из этого состояния, но он не может заставить себя уйти, когда за столько времени научился читать Джонни как открытую книгу и видеть все его эмоции. 

Это похоже на замкнутый круг. Или на связанных одной нитью кукол. 

В итоге повиснут оба.   



	5. johjae highschool!au

  
Джехен медлит, чтобы спросить.

Он ходит вокруг да около несколько дней, присматривается и постоянно собирается, в последний момент передумывая, чем сводит Тэена и Тэиля с ума.

Когда же он прекращает, Тэен надеется, что это стоит всех его мучений и должно быть чем-то колоссальным.

— Так, — начинает он, заставляя своих друзей подобраться, — тот высокий парень, который постоянно с Тэном...

Тэиль даже не сдерживает стон досады.

— Джэ, если бы я знал, что все это время это было о Тэне, — говорит Тэиль, — я бы тебе просто открыл его аккаунт в тви, и ты бы не дурил нам голову.

Джехен выглядит оскорблённым до глубины души, и Тэиль уже закатывает глаза, чтобы спросить, что там Джехен хотел знать, когда тот продолжает:

— Мне не интересен Тэн, мне нужен его друг, — объясняет он. — Я хотел спросить, встречаются они или нет.

Тэену приходится похлопать Тэиля по спине, когда он давится воздухом от чужой прямолинейности.

Тэен переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Джехена:

— Кажется, нам нужно тебе кое-что объяснить.

×

Джехен должен признать, что разговор не самый неловкий, но явно самый нудный в его жизни.

И Тэен, в третий раз повторяющий о том, почему Джехен и Джонни — ну, какая-то польза есть — не смогут сойтись.

— Разве это так сложно? — отчаянно добавляет Тэен.

Джехен смотрит на него скептически.

— Все твои аргументы сводятся к тому, что он, первое: постоянно в компании Тэна, Чону и прочих, популярен среди них, а значит ветреный, — произносит Джехен. — И второе: «он же выше и больше тебя, как ты, втф, потенциально представляешь с ним свою роль», — он вскидывает бровь, смотря прямо на Тэена, и тот, не понимая намека, кивает:

— Именно, разве так сложно понять?

Джехен откидывается на спинку стула. В кафе, в котором они сидят, не так много людей и приятно пахнет кофе. Возможно, именно расслабленная атмосфера помогает ему не закипеть от негодования.

— А может, все совсем не так, — предполагает Джехен. — Может, он не такой Дон Жуан, которым вы его себе представляете.

Тэиль пожимает плечами.

— Это твоё дело, в итоге, — признаёт он. — Но если ничего не пойдёт по твоему плану, мы тебя предупреждали.

Джехен кивает.

— Конечно.

×

Если подумать, Джехен не знает, чем его так зацепило.

Может, ему было так скучно, что захотелось новых ощущений, но в один день он просто увидел его и подумал: «черт».

Не то чтобы ему действительно было нечего делать, — учёба съедает, если не больше, половину жизни. Но на одной из лекций по истории корейского он просто залип на парня, сидящего с ним в одном ряду.

Джонни действительно выше Джехена и больше его по комплекции, но Джехен во время общих занятий обращает внимание не на тело, а на лицо и то, как он легко общается с сидящими рядом друзьями.

Джехен знает, на личном опыте знает, как флиртует Тэн, и он знает, что это — совсем не то.

Джонни бесшумно смеётся, следя за передвижениями лектора, чтобы сделать задумчивое лицо ровно в тот момент, когда он к нему повернется. Уже после всей операции он скользит взглядом по залу и натыкается на Джехена.

И Джехен отчего-то чувствует прилив уверенности и не отводит взгляд, наоборот наблюдая за тем, как смущается и переводит взгляд сам Джонни. Джехен думает, что это интересно, смотря, как Тэн склоняется к другу, спрашивая у него что-то.

×

После тренировки в пятницу Джехен не может себя заставить надеть куртку.

Он прекрасно знает, что разогретые мышцы нельзя оставлять просто так, но снаружи так душно и тепло, несмотря на вечернее время.

Он идёт по улице к общежитиям, думая, как проведёт ближайшие полчаса или даже час под горячим душем. Он не знает, какое выражение застыло на его лице, но Тэн, когда окликает его, смеётся.

— Что с тобой? Ты будто сейчас превратишься в лужу.

Джехен приоткрывает один глаз, но вместо Тэна сначала натыкается на стоящего рядом с ним друга. 

— Просто очень долгая тренировка, — лениво отвечает Джехен, переводя взгляд на подходящего к нему Тэна.

Он почти не вздрагивает, когда Тэн тычет пальцем ему в руку.

— Крепко, — со знанием дела отмечает Тэн, заставляя Джехена фыркнуть, и разворачивается к Джонни: — Хочешь потрогать?

На лице Джонни — ужас, и Джехен не может сдержать смех.

— Ладно, — успокаивается Джехен и обходит их. — Мне еще надо в душ. Пока.

И если Джехен подмигивает Джонни, то это происходит машинально и не по его воле.

Впрочем, он не против.

×

Джехен сидит на своём обычном месте. И он был бы рад, если бы Тэн тоже сидел на своём обычном месте.

Или, хотя бы, чтобы Джонни пересел с ним же.

А так, ловить на себе непонимающие взгляды — довольно неприятно.

Он уже собирается спросить у Тэна, что происходит, когда натыкается на его взгляд:

— Итак, каков план?

×

Тэен не понимает, зачем Джехен просит их пойти с ним. И фраза «Там будут Тэн и Чону», ему совсем не помогает.

— Чону?

И Тэиль паникует.

Джехен считает до пяти, чтобы не сорваться.

— Да, хен, Чону, — в десятый раз повторяет он. — И мне начинает казаться, что ты самый нерешительный человек на планете.

— Разве это не очевидно? — произносит Тэиль, полностью погружаясь в свои мысли.

×

Джехен не может понять, как ему сделать первый шаг.

Но, наверное, Тэн правда загорелся идеей, что подкидывает ему одни возможности. Начиная с того, как они с Джонни сидят рядом, и заканчивая полным отвлечением остальных, чтобы где-то на середине фильма взять за руку Джонни и увести с сеанса.

Вряд ли это можно назвать потерей, — Джонни все равно не мог сосредоточиться все это время.

И, пока Тэн громким шепотом извиняется за удивительным образом рассыпаный попкорн, Джехен ведёт Джонни по тёмной лестнице, чтобы покинуть зал и оказаться в гораздо более светлом холле.

Джехен не особо продумывает вещи наперед, поэтому, оказавшись снаружи, единственное, что он может придумать — развернуться, вдавить Джонни в дверь и поцеловать, заставляя прогнуться в коленях.  



	6. tenil sweater!au

  
Тэн не понимает, зачем Тэиль постоянно прячет себя в мешковатую одежду, оверсайзные штаны и джемпера, огромные свитеры. Даже в самую теплую погоду он может выйти в шортах, которые будут еле видны из-под очередного свитера крупной вязки. 

Тэн видел Тэиля, знает, что тому прятать нечего. Он часто пытается вытащить Тэиля на шоппинг, и почти всегда хен не может ему отказать. Тэн подбирает ему подходящую, современную одежду, указывает на все достоинства Тэиля, и Тэиль не сопротивляется, но все равно вместо яркого летнего топа покупает кардиган, в котором можно легко утопиться. 

Тэн не перестает напоминать Тэилю, что тот прекрасен, но Тэиль только смеется, улыбается и треплет хмурого Тэна за волосы. 

Тэн действительно не видит ничего хорошего и полезного в свитерах. Он ворчит, говоря, что в такой одежде только котят носить, заставляя Тэиля улыбаться и почти смиряясь. 

Однажды Тэиль приносит Тэну котенка в свитере. 

Тэиль держит его в подоле, смотрит на удивленного Тэна широко раскрытыми, взбудораженными глазами, пока с его волос капает вода, а Тэн не догадывается пропустить его внутрь своей квартиры. 

Тэиль не планировал заходить к Тэну. Просто он возвращался домой после работы, когда дождь только начинался. И он случайно наткнулся на коробку с единственным котенком в ней. Он только и успел, что подхватить его, когда начался настоящий ливень. Дом Тэна оказался ближе его собственного. 

Тэиль обещает, что он и котенок просто переждут дождь, но Тэн не может позволить себе дать им уйти после, поэтому говорит Тэилю остаться на ужин и, возможно, на ночь. Новый дом котенку они найдут позже. 

Возможно, Тэн думает, даже если свитера пригодны только для котят, от них есть толк.

×

Тэиль и Тэн довольно близки, часто оставаясь друг у друга с ночевкой, когда сил после совместного кино марафона на то, чтобы разойтись, совсем не остается. Но и в будни Тэиля можно найти в квартире Тэна, потому что от работы до Тэна ближе, чем до собственного дома. 

Тэн в шутку предлагает им съехаться, на что Тэиль только смеется и качает головой. "Это серьезный шаг", — говорит он. 

Тэн не видит в этом ничего серьезного. 

Просто в одно утро он просыпается и идет на кухню, где слышны шум от заваривающегося чайника и треск яичницы на сковородке. 

Тэн замирает в дверях с пустотой в голове, пока Тэиль не оглядывается на него, замечая чужое присутствие. Тэн все еще сонно кивает ему, прежде чем пройти внутрь и сесть за стол. 

Он смотрит на готовящего Тэиля: сначала на его руки, споласкивающие тарелки. Затем взгляд падает вниз. 

На ногах у Тэиля только шерстяные носки, по одному из двух разных пар. Тэн чувствует мороз по коже, когда скользит взглядом по чужим тонким ногам. 

Тэн помнит, как Тэиль купил этот свитер. Как и тогда, он достает ему до середины бедра, а рукава приходится сильно заворачивать, чтобы те не попадали под струи воды. 

Возможно, Тэиль был прав, говоря о серьезности. Тэн был бы не против находить такого Тэиля на своей кухне каждое утро.

×

У Тэна мерзнут руки. 

Несмотря на весеннее время, погода за окном самая осенняя. 

Тэн думает, что сходить за одеялом все-таки стоит, когда со спины его обнимает Тэиль, прижимает к себе крепко несколько секунд, ловит своими руками чужие ладони и лениво целует Тэна куда-то в шею. 

Когда Тэн поворачивается к Тэилю лицом, сам не может сдержать легкой улыбки. Когда приподнимаются только уголки губ, передавая всю власть румянцу на щеках и взгляду. 

Тэиль тянет руки Тэна к себе, затем скрывая их под своим свитером. Кожа у Тэиля теплая, в отличие от рук Тэна, но Тэиль не вздрагивает. Тэн позволяет себе обвить руками чужую талию, обнимая. 

Тэиль обнимает в ответ, целуя в висок и совсем не собираясь отпускать. 

Возможно, Тэн готов признать, что ни за что не позволит Тэилю избавиться от его свитеров. 

Кажется, в них действительно есть толк.   



	7. lumark  songfic!au (1d strong)

  
Юкхей не понимал, почему Марк так отчаянно хотел уйти, почему просил отойти, почему так расстроился, когда Юкхей позвал их общих друзей с ними в парк аттракционов. 

Почему тот казался таким зажатым и отстраненным, совсем не в настроении развлекаться. Юкхей пытался развеселить его, поднять ему настрой, но с Марком это работало в другую сторону. 

Весь день Юкхей переживал, что сделал что-то не так. Марк выглядел таким счастливым, когда за день до этого Юкхей согласился пойти с ним в парк. 

Светился изнутри, пока не пришли Юкхей, Джехен и Донен. 

Юкхей вздыхает, виновато глядя в спину уходящего вперед Марка. Он проверяет часы, у них еще есть немного времени, чтобы все исправить. 

Юкхей догоняет Марка, приобнимает его за плечи, идя с ним в ногу, и предлагает сходить на колесо обозрения. У Марка в глазах что-то загорается, Юкхей предполагает, что сделал что-то правильное. 

Донен пытается шутить, пока кабинка с ними проходит свой круг. Юкхей просит Джехена сфоткать их с Марком вдвоем, но Марк говорит, что не хочет. 

Из кабинки он выбирается раньше всех, не останавливается, чтобы подождать друзей, быстрым шагом уходит прочь. Юкхею приходится бежать за ним, чтобы догнать. 

— Что не так? — растерянно спрашивает Юкхей, обегая Марка и заставляя его остановиться. 

— Все не так, — огрызается Марк. 

Юкхей вздыхает. 

— Я не знаю, что я сделал, — проговаривает он, — но прости, хорошо? Я не хотел. 

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Марк. 

Юкхей улыбается, расслабляясь. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — спокойно отвечает он, кивая подходящим к ним Джехену и Донену. Когда он вновь смотрит на Марка, тот выглядит разбитым. 

— Нет, — качает головой Марк, ставя Юкхея в тупик. — Ты не понял, — и продолжает, прежде чем Юкхей успевает что-то сказать: — Я тебя _люблю_. 

Юкхей замирает, а Марк улыбается ему горько. 

— Хотел признаться тебе сегодня, — говорит Марк, — пригласил тебя, думал, подберу момент. Но сейчас понимаю, что ты и видеть меня не можешь кем-то больше, чем просто другом, — голос, пусть и наполнен стеклом, звучит уверенно. 

Марк берет его за руку, а Юкхей не может от него оторвать взгляд. 

— Прости, что я говорю это, — улыбается, — но мне плевать, я не боюсь этого слова. Может, так до тебя дойдет? То, каким слабым ты меня делаешь. Когда не оставляешь мне шанса, — Марк сжимает ладонь Юкхея, горько отмечая, как тот слабо держится за него в ответ. — После моих слов, насколько плохо, что я не хочу оставаться с тобой друзьями? 

В ответ он получает молчание. Марк не ожидал ничего другого. 

Думает, что за все годы знакомства просто выдумал себе шанс того, что мог нравиться Юкхею в ответ.

Он не может выдержать прямой взгляд, поэтому смотрит на их руки, понимая, что, очевидно, это их последний вечер. 

Марк ждет еще немного, рассчитывая непонятно на что, затем отпускает его. 

Ему почему-то не страшно уходить. Если он сделает это прямо сейчас, не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь. От чувства, которое он взрастил в себе, иначе не избавишься. 

Марк делает шаг назад, разворачивается и уходит. 

Юкхей плачет. Марк чувствует это, когда тот прижимает его к себе и чужая мокрая щека касается его лба. 

— Прости за то, что я говорю это, — повторяет за ним Юкхей. — Но разве это плохо, что с тобой я чувствую себя лучше? Как я могу сохранить это чувство? Как называется чувство, когда ты делаешь меня сильным? — он держит Марка крепко, не давая тому и шанса высвободиться. — Мне все равно, я не боюсь любви, если ты называешь это так. Я не отпущу тебя. 

Марк держится руками за Юкхея, обхватывающего его поперек груди. У него горят глаза, и дышит он прерывисто. 

У него в голове столько слов, которые нужно сказать прямо сейчас, несмотря на проходящих мимо людей и стоящих в стороне друзей. Марк умудряется развернуться в руках Юкхея. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, но Юкхей успевает раньше. 

Юкхей думает, что целовать Марка — правильно.  



	8. yuil angst!au

  
Тэиль признается Юте после третьего свидания. 

— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь продолжать, — говорит он. Они сидят за столиком в кафе возле кинотеатра, в который планировали пойти. 

Юта сглатывает и отводит взгляд, смотреть Тэилю в глаза — немного неловко. 

— Все в порядке, — произносит он. — Это ведь не главное в отношениях? 

Тэиль слабо улыбается в ответ на его слова. 

— Ты просто не сталкивался с подобным. 

— Именно, — соглашается Юта и берет Тэиля за руку. — Мы должны попробовать, иначе никогда не узнаем, — он оглядывается на вход в кинотеатр. — Пошли, а то на сеанс опоздаем.

***

Юта уговаривает Тэиля сделать это через несколько недель. 

Удовольствие получает только Юта, пусть Тэиль старается не показывать этого. 

Юте обидно совсем немного, он не хочет, чтобы Тэиль знал, что это задевает его, но, возможно, он полностью проваливается в этом. 

Тэиль отстраняется от него, отдаляется. Юта не сразу это понимает. 

Трудно держаться на расстоянии, когда живешь в одной квартире. Осознание настигает его, когда он думает о том, что Тэиль его несколько дней не целовал, спал на другом краю кровати. 

Юта мог бы понять, если бы они встречались с год, но два месяца, не слишком рано остывать?

Юта не знает, потому что с Тэилем сложно, потому что он не считает себя подходящим Юте. 

Но Юта надеялся, что тот хотя бы верил в них. 

Впрочем, если Тэиль уже сдается. 

Юта выпускает пакет из рук. Невовремя он задумался над этим. 

Они отправились за продуктами вдвоем, и сейчас остается всего пара этажей, прежде чем они окажутся дома. Сейчас, в закрытом пространстве лифта, Тэиль просто не может не заметить того, что происходит с Ютой. 

Тэиль делает шаг ближе к Юте, берет его пакет в уже занятую руку, а свободной убирает волосы с лица Юты. Последний старательно отводит взгляд. 

Тэиль ведет Юту в квартиру, оставляет его в гостиной на диване, а сам уходит разбирать пакеты на кухню. 

Юта слышит, как тот шарит по пакетам, хлопает дверцами шкафчика и холодильника, расставляя продукты. Юта вытирает проступающие слезы и пытается успокоиться. 

Он немного всхлипывает, выравнивая дыхание. Ему почти смешно с того, что он заплакал на ровном месте. 

Тэиль вскоре возвращается к нему. Он приносит с собой чай, который передает Юте и который Юта откладывает на журнальный столик, стоит только чашке оказаться у него в руках.

Тэиль не плохой. Возможно, он лучший человек, которого Юта встречал в своей жизни. Он добрый, с ним есть, о чем поговорить, Тэиль ответственный и, Юта не будет отрицать, привлекательный. 

Недостаток, который Тэиль сам в себе нашел, не виден глазу.

— Я тебе настолько противен? — глухо спрашивает Юта. 

Его слова разбивают сердце Тэилю. 

— Нет, — отрицает Тэиль. 

— Тогда почему ты не можешь даже взять меня за руку? — Тэиль тут же тянется к нему, но Юта отстраняется. У него в глазах стоят слезы, и он не готов бросить этот разговор не законченным. — Почему не обнимешь меня, почему не поцелуешь на ночь? — Юта машет головой и не дает Тэилю сказать что-либо. — Почему держишься на расстоянии, даже когда мы идем куда-то? Я настолько низок в твоих глазах. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — возражает Тэиль, Юта ведет плечом. 

— Если так, то почему ты считаешь, что я не захочу быть с тобой? Что мне в жизни нужно что-то больше, чем ты? — не понимает Юта. — Почему ты считаешь, что все, что мне нужно от отношений — секс? Почему тогда я, спустя эти месяцы, все еще не сбежал от тебя? Почему боишься дотронуться до меня, думая, что я после этого захочу большего?

Юта сглатывает. 

Голос у него начинает дрожать, и он комкает пальцами одежду, чтобы скрыть, как у него трясутся пальцы. 

Он игнорирует свои слезы и смотрит Тэилю в глаза, спрашивая:

— Почему ты не можешь понять, что я люблю тебя и что, кроме тебя, мне никто не нужен? 

Юту трясет, пока он рыдает в руках Тэиля. 

Тэиль говорит, что желает Юте самого лучшего. Юта считает, что Тэиль — самое лучшее. 

Тэиль перебирает его волосы, удерживает Юту на коленях, пока тот обнимает; свободной рукой ведет Юте по спине, ладонью ощущая чужую дрожь. 

Подбородок Юты — на плече Тэиля. Тэиль вслушивается в его дыхание. Юта устал и истощен. Юта расслабляется в чужом тепле и почти засыпает. По темноте за окном Тэиль прикидывает время. 

Тэиль немного привстает, чтобы получше подхватить Юту и отнести его в спальню. 

Может, Тэиль его не заслуживает, но и окончательно отпустить Юту он не готов.  



	9. hyuckil under the blanket!au

  
Донхек всегда сбегает к Тэилю. 

Это происходит с детства, когда родители Донхека периодически оставляют соседского ребенка сидеть с их сыном. Тэиль на шесть лет старше, ответственнее — проследить за мелким пару часов в доме Ли совсем не проблема. 

Другое дело, что потом, около полуночи, Донхек убегал в дом через дорогу, потому что с Тэилем не страшно. 

Не страшно, когда кричат родители или когда мать устраивает очередной скандал. Не страшно, когда отец запирает в комнате, пригрожая сыну, чтобы тот не попадался на глаза.

Донхек не сразу приспосабливается прыгать из окна своей комнаты, поэтому Тэилю приходится первое время обрабатывать чужие ссадины.

Донхек шипит и хнычет, когда смоченная в обеззараживающем средстве ватка касается раны на коленке. Тэиль говорит ему, что он сам виноват. 

Донхек до слез просит не отдавать его, и Тэиль сдается. Он выдает Донхеку чистую одежду и укладывает в своей кровати. 

Тэиль говорит, что Донхек не может постоянно сбегать из дома, и младший обещает, что будет делать так, только если все плохо. 

Ему шесть, и раз в неделю он ночует в доме через дорогу. 

***

Тэилю пятнадцать, он проводит все свое время за учебниками. 

Иногда, когда Донхек пробирается к нему ночью, Тэиль все еще учится. Иногда — засыпает прямо на рабочем месте. Тэиль больше Донхека, поэтому младшему тяжело перетаскивать его на кровать. 

Донхек справляется. Даже если Тэиль в процессе просыпается, он не препятствует ему, позволяя сначала раздеть себя, затем лечь рядом, укрывая обоих одеялом. 

Донхеку десять, когда родители перестают его трогать, но дом — _домом_ не становится. 

***

Тэиль показывает Донхеку фирменную толстовку университета, в который его приняли. 

Донхек говорит, что Тэилю идет этот цвет. Тэиль светится от радости, Донхек не хочет портить его настроение своими проблемами. 

Если Тэиль уедет, Донхек останется один.

Донхеку двенадцать, он не особо умеет скрывать свои эмоции. Недостаточно, чтобы Тэиль не заметил. 

Тэиль заставляет Донхека поднять руки и надевает на него толстовку. 

В чужой одежде Донхек утопает. Тэиль смеется, говоря, что, когда он вернется, толстовка будет ему как раз. 

Донхек почти плачет, и Тэиль обещает навещать его чаще. 

Тэиль оставляет толстовку Донхеку. 

Последний достает ее, когда чувствует, что больше не может выдержать. 

Они общаются в сетях и по телефону. Тэиль говорит, что приедет на Чусок и лично проверит, насколько вырос Донхек. 

Донхек думает, что до праздника еще полтора месяца. 

В нужной комнате в доме через дорогу уже давно не горит свет. Донхек кутается в толстовку, натягивая рукава на пальцы и старается забыться в сообщениях настолько, чтобы не замечать ничего, что происходит вокруг. 

***

Донхеку восемнадцать, когда ему говорят, что он должен делать. 

Они любят повторять слово «обязан», Донхек его ненавидит. 

Он не видел Тэиля почти год — с тех пор, как хен закончил учебу. 

Не по своей воле, просто родители выставляют Тэиля, когда находят того рядом с Донхеком. 

Тэиль никогда не видел бывших соседей такими, не задумываясь о том, что за слезами и просьбами остаться может скрываться что-то такое — Ли никогда не позволяли себе лишнего в присутствии посторонних. 

В тот же вечер Тэиль пробрался в чужую комнату — впервые тем же путем, который каждый раз проходил Донхек. 

Донхеку восемнадцать, когда ему говорят, кем он должен быть. 

У него трясутся руки, а пульс громко и почти болезненно отдается в голове. Уже поздно, Донхеку холодно, и поверх толстовки приходится накинуть куртку. 

Он забивает рюкзак одеждой и несколькими памятными безделушками. Когда он оглядывает комнату, он надеется, что больше никогда сюда не вернется. 

Донхек прокручивает в голове слова, которые ему тогда сказал Тэиль. 

Он боится, что хен уже передумал, что тогда ему будет некуда идти. 

Тэиль-хен его никогда не обманывал, Донхек просто должен продолжать не сомневаться в нем. 

***

В квартире темно. 

Донхек боится, что ошибся адресом, но тогда бы не подошел пароль от входной двери. Он мог бы подумать, что его действительно никто не ждет, но если пароль не изменился за целый год, то почему должно было измениться что-то еще? Донхек устал бояться. 

Он осторожно снимает обувь и верхнюю одежду, затем предельно бесшумно скользит вглубь квартиры. Он несколько раз бьется об углы, прежде чем набредает на вторую комнату после гостевой. 

Донхек сглатывает, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз щиплет, а кожу ощутимо покалывает. 

Тэиль вздрагивает во сне, когда Донхек задевает его холодными руками. Тэиль сонно разворачивается, чтобы найти несфокусированным взглядом Донхека и убедиться, что это именно он. 

Донхек плачет и прячет лицо где-то Тэилю в грудь, пока тот прижимает его к себе и накрывает их сверху одеялом почти с головой. 

Почти как раньше. 

Только сейчас Донхек не убежит рано утром, а Тэиль пообещает его больше не отпускать.   



	10. hands for heads! lumark au

  
Юкхей подавляет зевок.

Вообще, ему совсем не скучно, просто немного сонливо. Он соврет, если скажет, что совсем не устал за день, но кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от предложения парней присоединиться к просмотру фильмов. 

Вечер обещал быть интересным с двумя пакетами снэков от Джемина и проектором, который Донхек стащил у своего соседа. Янян как раз выпроводил брата за порог, так что квартира оставалась в их полном распоряжении. 

Возвращаясь, Янян канючит о том, что ему не хватило места на его же кровати. Не то чтобы Юкхею было куда двигаться — он сидит на краю, подпирая стену спиной. 

Юкхей лениво скользит взглядом по остальным, почти удивляясь, когда натыкается на оглядывающегося на него Марка. Марк выглядит озадаченным, но Юкхей решает проблему по-своему. 

Он расставляет свои ноги так, чтобы образовалось место, и еле заметно кивает. Марк тут же переползает к нему, позволяя остальным расположиться более удобно. Юкхей перекидывает свои руки через Марка, приобнимая его, чтобы не напрягать. 

Он держится ровно до середины фильма. 

Фильм, вообще-то, интересный. Его выбирал Сяоджун, и, в отличии от предложения Джено, это не была романтическая комедия. На экране то и дело мелькали яркие краски, герои постоянно переживали эмоциональные потрясения _и вообще_. Но Юкхей засыпал. 

Он бы даже ушел в гостиную, чтобы развалиться на диване, но тогда ему придется двигать и Марка, и Джено, и Сяоджуна. Слышать чужое ворчание и мешать чужому просмотру ему совсем не хотелось. 

Он не долго думает, чем себя занять. Марк немного тянет спину, когда Юкхей убирает руки, и вздрагивает, когда чувствует их вновь. 

Левую Юкхей возвращает обратно, а правой сначала мнет Марку плечи, затем проводит пальцами по волосам. 

Марк не против, потому что это, во-первых, приятно, и, во-вторых, это очень приятно. Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к чужим пальцам, массирующим кожу головы, чтобы полностью расслабиться. Возможно, он допускает ошибку. 

Потому что Юкхей теплый, потому что пальцы у него умелые, и Марк уже плевать на фильм. 

Когда Юкхей скользит пальцами ниже, к границе роста волос, Марк — осознанно или нет — склоняет голову вперед, чтобы тот перешёл на шею. Юкхей не особо за этим следит, но Марк удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда Юкхей разминает его шею. 

Марк повторяет этот трюк еще несколько раз, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Он уже давно потерял суть фильма, уже не открывая глаза и не вслушиваясь в чужие голоса. Когда Юкхей проводит ногтями ему где-то за ухом — это единственное, что имеет значение. 

Марк бы с удовольствием уменьшился в размере, чтобы уместиться в своем положении целиком, потому что Юкхей теплый и относительно мягкий, и Марк засыпает у него в руках. 

Он замечает, что фильм кончился, только когда понимает, что его несут куда-то на руках. Он не удивлён тому, что это Юкхей, и тому, что тот сразу замечает, что Марк проснулся. 

— Янян разогнал всех по комнатам, — низким и глухим от долгого молчания произносит Юкхей. Марк в ответ неопределенно мычит. 

Он не возражает и не просит отпустить его, потому что это означало бы избавиться от источника тепла. К тому же, не было похоже, что Юкхея хоть немного смущает его ноша. 

Марк покрепче обнимает Юкхея и опускает свой подбородок ему обратно на плечо. Он сейчас опять заснет, а Юкхей пусть его не отпускает.  



	11. johjae warm spirit!au

  
Джонни понимает, что что-то не так, когда просыпается.

Он еще немного сонный и разнеженный, поэтому, вылезая из-под одеяла, ежится.

Он проверяет время на прикроватных часах, но те не работают. Джонни иррационально стучит по ним пальцем несколько раз, прежде чем сделать вывод — те сломались. Он тянется за телефоном и спускает ноги на пол.

Возможно, дела несколько хуже его изначальных предположений.

Джонни терпеливо разбирается с климат контролем, пока все просыпаются и решают составить ему компанию.

В конце концов, он опускает руки и разворачивается к остальным.

— Я вызову специалиста, — зевает Донен.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — напоминает ему Джонни.

— Тогда оставлю заявку, — исправляется Донен. — За один день ничего не произойдет.

Джонни хмыкает, но пожимает плечами. Ничего, переживут один день без обогрева.

Или нет.

Где-то к полудню Джонни начинает выдыхать пар, а Тэиль заставляет всех одеться теплее.

— Тоже хочу в Калифорнию, — бурчит Донхек, стоя на диване в гостиной. — К Тэен-хену и Марку. Там тепло.

Джонни согласен, что там тепло. Но они здесь, и самое теплое место в квартире — гостиная. Потому что здесь есть возможность собраться всем одновременно.

— Не будь ребенком, — фыркает Юта, плотнее прижимая ноги к груди, сидя в одиночном кресле и пытаясь сохранить тепло.

Донхек хочет огрызнуться, но его останавливает вернувшийся в комнату Тэиль. Он заставляет Донхека сесть и надевает на него теплые носки. У Юты тут же загораются глаза:

— А можно мне тоже?

Тэиль не успевает понять вопрос, когда Донхек валит его на диван, закрывая собой, и разворачивается лицом к Юте, чтобы показать тому язык.

Донен закутывается в плед сильнее, надеясь заглушить мученический стон: Донхек поднимает слишком много шума, убегая от Юты, а ведь не прошло еще даже половины дня.

*  
**  
***

— Почему мы просто не можем пойти к дримам?

Донхек зарывается между Тэилем и Ютой, надеясь избежать необходимости ответить на вопрос Джехена.

Юта в отместку пихает его локтем, и Донхек произносит:

— Они сменили пароль перед тем, как уехать, — недовольно сопит. — Что-то про нежеланные сюрпризы и так далее.

Донен хмыкает, задумываясь.

— Надо будет взять на заметку.

Пусть гостиная — самое теплое место, это не значит, что температура здесь комфортная. Джонни с грустью обнаруживает, что его кофе остыл.

Он неохотно идет на кухню. Смотрит сначала на раковину, затем на почти полную чашку в руках.

Джонни полусонно наблюдает за тем, как крутится чашка в микроволновке, когда еле подавляет удивленный вскрик от ощущения холодных пальцев на коже.

Он хочет повернуть голову, но не может из-за чужого подбородка на своем плече.

— Гхм, не двигайся, — почти мурчит Джехен. — Ты такой теплый.

Джонни подавляет вздох, но позволяет Джехену прижиматься дальше. Это расслабляет.

***

Когда Джонни пытается подняться, его удерживают на месте.

Он тут же расслабляется в руках Джехена, но все равно старается натянуть плед по подбородок и уместиться под ним целиком.

В гостиной темно, и, Джонни подозревает, не особо теплее.

Зато очень тихо.

— Где все? — шепчет Джонни, потому что после сна все еще не в силах говорить вслух.

Джехен отзывается, чуть погодя. Он занимает некоторое время, немного меняя позицию, чтобы обхватить Джонни удобнее, прежде чем ответить:

— Донен и Юта почти убили Донхека, поэтому Тэиль забрал их в бани, — также шепотом. — Там тепло, и Тэиль платит.

Джонни мычит, принимая ответ.

Они смотрели фильм, чтобы занять одновременно всех в одном помещении, когда Джонни окончательно разнежило от тепла и он уснул. Впрочем, он слышал что-то сквозь пелену, поэтому поверить в слова Джехена было нетрудно.

— А мы почему не пошли? — спрашивает, разворачиваясь так, чтобы лежать не на Джехене, а у него под боком.

— Тебя пришлось бы будить, — отвечает Джехен. — Ты так хорошо спал, я бы не посмел.

Джонни хмыкает и утыкается лицом Джехену в бок, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— В банях, наверное, сейчас хорошо, — тянет Джонни.

— А тебе холодно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джехен, осторожно убирая попавшие на лицо Джонни пряди и на всякий случай растирая чужие предплечья.

— Нет, — в итоге заключает Джонни, довольно прикрывая глаза, — мне тепло.  



End file.
